The Match
by Shiloh 1990
Summary: Oneshot. Pyrrha gets into a match that she wont soon forget, much to her regret. T for language.


**I don't own RvB or RWBY**

Combat class was different today, because a new set of exchange students had arrived. This group came from a little place called Blood Gulch, which was outside the kingdom's. The leaders of the two new teams insisted that they simply be called Red and Blue team respectively. In a way it made sense since they both wore armor in the various shades of those two colors.

"Ms. Nikos will be facing, Mr. Dexter Grif," Professor Goodwitch called out.

"Ugh, do I have to," the orange clad boy moaned.

"Yes you do Grif. Just think the whole of not only Red team, but all of Blood Gulch are depending on you to win. Though I highly doubt that you stand a chance, so just stand there and let her kill ya," the one called Sarge said.

Everyone who wasn't from the Blood Gulch Crew sweat dropped at the statement that Sarge just made. No one really understood why Sarge was so interested in trying to get Grif killed. The fact all the other Red and Blue team members were shouting out less then heartfelt encouragement to the heavy set boy just seemed to enforce the belief on campus that the people from Blood Gulch were all weird. Grif made his way down to the arena where Prryha was already waiting for him. He took his position opposite of her and pulled out his weapon; it was a rather short nasty looking grey and orange rifle.

"Fine, let's get this over with," he muttered.

"This will be standard tournament rules, the first one who's aura drops into the red is the loser," Goodwitch said.

"Reds aren't losers! Well, except maybe Grif," yelled Sarge.

"Yeah they are," called Church, Blue team's leader.

"Suck it Blue," yelled Simmons.

"Oh, go kiss Sarge's…" Tuckers retort was cut off when Ms. Goodwitch used her riding crop to lift the offenders in the air and drop them back down in their sets hard.

"That's enough of that. Now then if there are no more interruptions," she said, glaring out at the stands for anyone foolish enough to try anything.

"Very well, Begin," she called.

Pyrrha fired four shots with Milo in its rifle form then shifted it into its spear form to charge her pudgy opponent. Grif managed to deflect three of the shots with his Suppresser and let his armor take the fourth with a grunt. Then the orange boy started shooting more or less in Pyrrha's general direction. His aim was rather poor, but the orange bolts that came out of his rifle burned holes in the wall and floor that were just about as big as a grown mans thumb. Pyrrha realized that his weapon was shooting plasma, not standard rounds which meant that begin hit by one would hurt…a lot!

Grif proved to be surprisingly quick for his size as he rolled out of the way of Pyrrha's charge. Pyrrha slammed into the wall, leaving a small indent in it before turning toward her opponent. She through Akoúo̱ like a discus at Grif who let out a small "yikes" before ducking. The champion fired a shot from Milo, aiming for Grif's helmeted face. Instead what happened was Grif jumped up, trying to dodge the shot, which went right to his other 'head'.

The poor boy let out a scream that could be heard all the way to the city as white hot pain exploded in his neither regions. Everyone, even the stoic Goodwitch, winced in sympathy for him as he clutched his privates. Everyone that is except Red and Blue teams who were about to die laughing at their friends misfortune.

"HA, I don't get it," Caboose said.

"Well I guess there won't be any little Grif's bugging me when I'm older," laughed Sarge.

"You need some ice bro," asked Sister, who was trying and failing not to laugh at her big brothers pain.

"Fuck off you jerks," Grif managed to cry out.

"I'm so sorry," Pyrrha said with a mixture of concern and embarrassment.

"That goes for you to," the orange boy snapped as he managed to stand up straight.

Grif picked up his Suppresser, which he had dropped in his pain. Flicking a small switch on the side the weapon started to mech shift into a new, and Grif's favorite, weapon. The Reds and Blues all stopped laughing then and just grinned as they beheld one of their more powerful weapons, the Grif Shot. Grif started to laugh like a manic as he opened up on the Amazon. The ground all around Pyrrha just seemed to explode and she had to dive out of the way.

"Run bitch," laughed Grif.

Pyrrha launched herself into the air with a powerful leap. Using the random smoke that was being kicked up by Grif's weapon for cover she managed to go undetected until it was too late. Grif managed to look up just in time to receive a shield bash from the Mistral Champion, and he went sailing back into the wall with a loud crash. Groaning from pain, Grif feel to the ground and the buzzer went off. The cold look on Pyrrha's face left and she quickly went over to check on her fallen opponent.

"You ok," she asked with some concern.

"Oh I'm fine. It's fun to break a concrete wall with your head, gives a fellow something to do," Grif said groggily.

"Oh quit your whining you big orange baby," snapped Sarge, as he and the rest of the Blood Gulch Crew came walking up.

"Yeah man, you actually took out a third of Nikos aura before she took you out," said Donut, pointing at the score board.

"Huh, those last attacks must have been more powerful than I thought," Pyrrha said with some surprise.

"Yeah, but today still sucks," Sarge growled.

"Whys that," the Amazon asked.

"Grifs still alive."

* * *

 **I decided to post a new one shot to spice things up. Grif fighting Prryha just kind of got stuck in my head, but since I usually don't write fight scenes let me know what you think in a review. I'll repost this to crossover in a few days after it gets some views. Until next time folks.**


End file.
